Vorlage:B-MissionenS1
Menschen nach dem Absturz retten | A-Team=Jack, Locke | B-Team=Hurley | Andere=Claire, Rose, Boone | Hintergrund=Nach dem Absturz brauchen viele Menschen Hilfe. | Ziel=Leben retten | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Jack, Locke, Hurley und Boone sind gewillt Leben zu retten. Es war eine schwangere Frau an Bord. | Handlung=Jack und John helfen einem verletzten Passagier, dessen Bein unter einem der Räder eingeklemmt ist. Zusammen schaffen sie es zu bewegen. Jack sieht eine schwangere Frau, die am Strand um Hilfe ruft. Als er zu ihr rennt, wird ein Mann, von einer der Turbinen eingesaugt, welche danach explodiert. Jack schützt sie vor der Explosien und gibt Hurley den Auftrag sich um sie zu kümmern. Jack rennt zu Boone, welcher gerade versucht Rose wiederzubeleben. Jack stoppt ihn und trägt ihm auf einen Stift für einen Luftröhrenschnitt zu besorgen. Boone rennt umher und fragt alle möglichen Leute. Jack kann Rose erfolgreich wieder beleben. }} Essen auftreiben/aufteilen | Andere=Hurley, Claire | Hintergrund=Nachdem Absturz ist kaum Essen vorhanden. | Ziel=Sicherstellen, dass für jeden Essen da ist | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= In der Nacht nachdem Absturz macht sich Hurley auf, das restliche Essen, welches an Bord war, zu sammeln und aufzuteilen. Er gibt Claire zwei Portionen, da sie schwanger ist.}} Am Strand ein Lager errichten , , , , , , , , , , | A-Team=Jack, Kate, Locke and Sayid | Andere=Hurley, Claire, Charlie, Boone und jeder andere, außer Shannon | Hintergrund=Nachdem Absturz ein Platz zum Schlafen finden. | Ziel=Ein Lager errichten. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Die Überlebenden des Mittleren fangen an ein Lager am Strand, dort wo das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist, auf zu bauen. Während dessen schlafen die meisten endweder unter Wrackteilen oder unter freien Himmel auf Sand. Shannon hilft dabei nicht mit, da sie an eine schnelle Rettung glaubt. Dieses Camp besteht nur bis es in von der Flut weggespühlt wird.}} Die ertrinkende Frau retten | A-Team=Jack | Andere=Charlie, Boone, Joanna Miller | Hintergrund=Joanna ist im Meer schwimmen gegangen | Ziel=Joannas und Boones Leben retten | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Jack wird vom panischen Charlie geweckt. Sie laufen zum Strand und hören Schreie einer Frau. Charlie meint, dass er nicht schwimmen kann und so schwimmt Jackt hinaus um die Frau zu retten. Jedoch findet er Boone, der ebenfalls gerade am ertrinken ist. Jack zieht ihn zurück zum Strand, und dann realizieren sie, dass es nun zu spät ist die Frau zu retten. Das einzige was sie tun können ist zu warten, bis die Schreie aufhören.}} Einen Garten bauen , , , , , , . | A-Team=Kate | Andere=Sun, Jin | Hintergrund= | Ziel=Essenbare Pflanzen züchten. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Suns Garten | Handlung= Bereits kurz nach dem Absturz macht sich Sun daran, diesen Garten zu bauen. Kate hilft ihr zu Anfang, Samen von essbaren Pflanzen zu sammeln. Später gibt Jack Sun Guavensamen für den Garten. Charlie entführt im Gegenzug für seine Drogen, Sun aus ihrem Garten und ein anderes Mal wird er von Jin zerstört, wobei er später hilft ihn wieder aufzubauen.}} Vom Heroin runter kommen , | A-Team=Locke | B-Team=Charlie | Hintergrund=Seitdem Charlie ein Rockstar ist, nimmt er Drogen. Dank seines Vorrats, kann er dies auf der Insel für eine Weile fortsetzen. | Ziel=To get heroin off Locke | Ziel=To get dry | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Charlies Gitarre | Handlung= John Locke hilft Charlie seine Sucht zu besiegen, in dem er ihm seine Gitarre ihm Gegenzug für seine Drogen anbietet. Später will Charlie sein Heroin zurück haben. Locke meint dazu, dass er ihn dreimal danach fragen kann, bevor er ihm die Drogen zurück gibt. John hält sein Versprechen und gibt, wenn auch vorerst enttäuscht, Charlie die Drogen. Dieser wirft sie dann ins Feuer ud besiegt somit seine Sucht.}} Herausfinden, wer nicht an Bord war | B-Team=Hurley | Hintergrund=Claire wurde von jemanden angefriffen und Hurley will herausfinden wer es war. | Ziel=Herausfinden, wer nicht an Bord war. | O-Mission= Claire entführen | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Ethan | Handlung= Hurley geht umher und fragt jeden, wie er heißt und nachdem Sawyer ihm noch die Passagierliste überläßt, kann er die Listen vergleichen. Dabei findet er heraus, dass Ethan nicht an Bord von Flug 815 war.}} Nathan zum Reden bringen | O-Team=Goodwin | Andere= Ana-Lucia Cortez, Eko, Nathan | Hintergrund=Von den Überlebenden aus dem Heck wurden die meisten entführt. | Ziel=Herausfinden, was mit den Kindern passier ist. | O-Mission=Tailies entführen | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung=Ana grabt ein Loch, die sogenannte Grube, um Nathan da hinein zu werfen und zu verhören. Sie denkt, er sei einer der Anderen, und will um jeden Preis herausfinden, was mit den entführten Kindern geschehen ist. Sie läßt ihn hunger, wobei Eko, ihm heimlich Nahrung zukommen läßt. Als sie anfangen will ihn zu foltern, wird er des nachts von Goodwin dem wahren Anderen umgebracht. Ana denkt er sei geflohen und findet erst später heraus was Goodwin getan hat.}} Ein neues Lager bauen | A-Team= Jeder baut sein eigenes Zelt. | Andere= Jeder baut sein eigenes Zelt. | Hintergrund=Das alte Camp wurde von der Flut zerstört. | Ziel=Ein neues Strandlager errichten. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Die Überlebenden errichten ihr neues Lager etwas höher gelegen. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Camp richten sie sich nun mehr auf einen "längeren" Aufenthalt ein. Sie benutzen dazu Holz, Wrackteile und Überreste aus dem Flugzeug.}} Unentdeckte Spezien sammeln | Andere=Arzt, Nikki | Hintergrund=Leslie Arzt ist Lehrer und leidenschaftlicher Wissenschaftler. | Ziel=Unentdeckte Insektenspezies sammeln. | Resultat=Arzt stirbt. | Entdecktes= 20 neue unentdeckte Spezies. | Handlung=Arzt baut sich einen Platz, wo er seine gesammelten Species aufbewahrt. Es sind etwa 20 Tierarten, als Nikki mit ihm redet. Darunter befinden sich auch die Medusa Spinnen, von denen Nikki und Paulo später gebissen werden.}} Ein Floß bauen , | B-Team= Michael | Andere= Walt | Hintergrund= Michael will seinen Sohn von der Insel schaffen. | Ziel= Gerettet werden | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes= Walt will die Insel nicht verlassen. Sun spricht Englisch. | Handlung= Michael baut das erste Floß, um seinen Sohn Walt von der Insel zu bringen. Sawyer „erkauft“ sich mit Kabeln vom Flugzeug ein Ticket für das Floß. Das Floß wird angezündet und Jin wird beschuldigt, dass Feuer gelegt zu haben, weil er einen Groll auf Michael hat. Sun bezeugt Jins Unschuld, wobei klar wird, dass sie Englisch spricht. Das Floß wird in Wirklichkeit von Walt angezündet, weil er die Insel nicht verlassen möchte. }} Die Diamanten finden | A-Team=Kate | Andere=Nikki, Paulo, Shannon, Arzt | Hintergrund= Nikki und Paulo haben Howard L. Zukerman betrogen und ihm seine Diamanten gestohlen. Sie wissen nicht, wo sie nach dem Absturz gelandet sind. | Ziel=Die Diamanten finden. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= Die Diamanten, Die Perle | Handlung= Kurz nach dem Absturz fragt Nikki Paulo, wo die Diamanten sind. Nikki und Paulo durchsuchen des Nachts das Gepack. Nikki erklärt Paulo, dass sie die Diamanten unbedingt finden müssen, bevor sie gerettet werden. Ethan stellt sich den beiden vor und rät ihnen, weiter Lad einwärts zu suchen. Nikki bittet Arzt um seine Hilfe, um heraus zu finden, wo ihr Gepäck auf die Insel gelandet sein könnte. Arzt zeichnet ein Karte, welche Nikki und Paulo folgen. Sie finden die Beechcraft und die Perle. Paulo will hinuter klettern, aber Nikki läßt ihn nicht. Nachdem eine Diskussion darüber entbrannt ist, warum dem Rest der Überlebenen nichts über die Waffen des Marschalls erzählt wurde, fragt Nikki Kate, wo sie sie gefunden hat. So erfahren Nikki und Paule vom Wasserfall und gehen dort hin. Paulo springt ins Wasser und findet nachdem Nikki schon wieder gagangen ist die Diamanten, erzählt ihr aber nichts davon.}} Wieder ein Floß bauen , , , , , , | B-Team= Michael | A-Team= Sawyer, Kate | Andere= Jin, Walt, Sun | Hintergrund= Michael will die Insel mit Walt verlassen. Nachdem sein erstes Floß zerstört wurde, baut er ein zweites. | Ziel= Gerettet werden. | O-Mission=Walt entführen | A-Mission=Reise mit dem Floß | Erfolg= Die Anderen zerstören das Floß. | Entdecktes= Die Anderen wollen Walt, Das Boot der Anderen, der Hai, die Tailies. | Handlung= Das zweite Floß wird auch von Michael gebaut, aber diesmal ist Walt versessener darauf, die Insel zu verlassen und zu helfen. Jin möchte auch mit aufs Floß und hilft deshalb ebenfalls dabei, es zu bauen. Sawyer behält sein „erkauftes Ticket“, indem er halbherzig den „Aufpasser“ spielt. Das Floß legt mit Walt, Sawyer, Michael und Jin an Bord ab [ 1.24 Exodus, Teil 2 ], wird aber von den Anderen in die Luft gesprengt, nachdem sie Walt gefangen genommen haben. }} Staffel 1 Statistik *'Erfolgreich' :61,5% (8/13) *'Unvollständig' :15,4% (2/13) *'Fehlgeschlagen' :23,1% (3/13)